Blizzards and Blackouts
by The Voice of GeneCo
Summary: Adam/Lawrence fluff. What happens when Adam and Lawrence meet for the first time since the bathroom, in bad weather, no less?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Woo! A story! It's been ages, seriously! I'm so proud of myself. I am so dedicated to you guys. I'm sick. Like really bad. I feel like crap, yet I still have the guts to go to school every morning. I think the two suckers at the back of my throat are going to have to come out soon. They're like big, wet blobs that practically shout "Ooh! Look! Bacteria and germs! Come stick to me!" So they get all infected and inflamed, making me sick. This happens so much, it's ridiculous. I've been sick for weeks now. Sorry babes, but I think you two are going to have to come out soon. Anyways, this is a short chapter/prologue, but gimme a break. I haven't written in ages, and I don't feel well. Besides. It seems like a good place to stop. I decided to write chainshipping, because it's the best. Ever. 3 Adam and Lawrence are the greatest couple ever. I'd like to dedicate this story to my British friend, Polly, and Insidiously, for inspiring me to write this! You guys are awesome! You two are one of a few epic RP friends I have. By the way, as this uploads, I'm writing the next chapter. So. ;)**

Without further ado, I bring you my first Adam/Lawrence fic ever, Blizzards and Blackouts. (Because I can't think of a better name.)

* * *

Adam shivered, crossing his arms over his chest. Snow dropped lightly from the sky, clinging to anything it could find. He enjoyed the snow, and the cold didn't bother him. The snow just couldn't be the same without the cold. It was a bittersweet feeling.

Adam trudged through the snow, making his way to his apartment. It had been a total of seven months since the bathroom incident with Jigsaw. Adam tried not to think about it, but at night he couldn't. His mind had free will then, and it often dreamt up horrible scenarios of Adam dying all alone there, without Lawrence, shivering in the dark. Adam stopped walking for a moment, stealing a glance to look up at the sky. It was a dark gray, and the cold little white flakes were falling harder now.

_"What's your favorite season?_ _" Adam looked up at Lawrence, a bit confused. All Adam wanted to do was sleep, or find a way out of here, but Lawrence wouldn't let him do that, so for the past half hour Lawrence spewed away, asking different questions, learning what Adam's favorite things were, learning what made him happy, what made him mad. _

_"I don't know...Winter, I guess," Adam murmured, resting his head against a rusty pipe. At least Lawrence looked remotely interested in what he had to say, even if Adam rolled his eyes here and there at some of the questions. He acted like he was annoyed with them, but he secretly enjoyed it._

_"Why Winter?" Lawrence shifted, so he was leaning against the wall, one leg propped up. _

_"Well...everything seems so dead, but it's not. The snow, and the cold...it makes things so much more livelier. It brings people together. Even bullshitting families get together, to act happy. To act like a family, to pretend everything's alright. And everyone is so excited, and happy...God. I don't know. Just forget it, it's kinda stupid.."_

_"No, actually. It's kinda deep, Adam." Lawrence smiled, and Adam couldn't help but smile back. _

Adam sighed, shivering again, just not from the cold. A flood of memories hit Adam then, remembering the pain he had felt when Lawrence had shot him, remembering the fear he felt when he was all alone, remembering the dread he felt each second Lawrence was gone.

_Just forget them, forget everything. _

He tried telling himself this, and looked back ahead of him, continuing on his journey home.

_But could you forget Lawrence? Do you even want to?_

Adam stopped again. Did he want to forget Lawrence? And if he wanted to forget, could he? Adam sighed, trying to distract himself with other thoughts for a while.

Adam stopped in front of his apartment building, pulling open the door. Once inside Adam nodded to a woman on the stairs, a big basket of laundry in her hands.

"Hey. Nice weather we're having," Adam murmured, trying to give a friendly smile. The woman just gave him a stern look and continued on her way. "I hear we're supposed to get a bliz..zard.." The woman had completely blown him off, and continued walking. "Well. Nice talking to you too." Adam moved up the stairs, stopping at his apartment door, unlocking it before stepping inside.

* * *

Lawrence stood in front of the door, his hand tempted to knock it. Half of him begged him to open the damn door already, and the other half wanted to flee. One half told him he needed to open that door, he left _him_ there all alone, and that he should at least apologize and explain himself. The other half said that it would be best not to open it, that _he_ couldn't possibly forgive him, that he didn't want him here. Lawrence's heart sank, the negative side now starting to win. If Adam really didn't want him here, that was understandable. Lawrence left him there, all alone. He wouldn't blame him if he was, to put lightly, pissed.

Lawrence finally decided that he should just open the door, before he changed his mind. He had to do what he came here to do. Lawrence knocked on the door, softly at first, but growing louder as he grew courage. He expected the worst, but secretly hoped for the best.


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I was a bit worried when I saw that I had three, but they turned out to be good ones, so that was a relief. xD As promised, here's the next chapter! I'm going to the doctor's on Friday, to see if I qualify for a tonsillectomy. I would have had this up sooner, but I've been on an Elvira marathon all morning. Anyways, without further ado, the next chapter to Blizzards and Blackouts! **

Adam sighed, facing the door again. With a roll of eyes, he dragged himself over to it, swinging it open roughly.

"I swear to fucking god, Kyle. I paid the rent for this month and the next-" Adam blinked, surprised. Standing in front of him wasn't a poorly dressed man who smelled of smoke and alcohol, and it wasn't the man who pissed Adam off so much. Instead it was the blonde, blue eyed doctor whom he hadn't seen in months. Adam didn't know what he felt. Part of him felt angry, part of him felt surprised, part of him felt happy. Adam felt too many emotions, and he thought for sure they would be the death of him.

"Adam..." Adam didn't even hear Lawrence. Adam was too busy trying to figure out if this was a dream or not. This couldn't be real, could it? Standing before him was the man Adam longed to see all this time. Adam opened his mouth, trying to think of something to say. He always thought of scenarios for this moment. He always knew what to say, what to do. But now that it was actually happening, he couldn't think.

"Lawrence." It was the only thing Adam could think of to say. Adam watched as Lawrence's gaze fell to the floor. Now it was the doctor's turn to be silent. In doing so, Adam got a bit angry. How could he just show up here after all this time and say nothing? What took him so long? "Oh. Hey, Adam. How are you, Adam? How the fuck did you get out of that shithole, Adam? Sorry I left you there, Adam!" Adam couldn't control the words tumbling out of his mouth.

Adam swung the door all the way open, taking a step back. "You know what? Fuck you, Lawrence. I waited for you! Were you even gonna come back for me, man?" Adam was pacing back and forth now, losing control. "I was all alone!"

"I was dying, I was losing blood-"

"And you think I wasn't?" Adam stopped pacing now, staring coldly into Lawrence's eyes. It kept every single cell in his body to keep him from breaking something, or hurting someone.

"Adam...I'm sorry-"

"Of course you fucking are." Adam sighed, his temper dying down a little bit. Lawrence stepped inside cautiously, shutting the door calmly behind him.

"Adam..." The doctor approached Adam, speaking to him sweetly like he was a frightened child, or a wounded animal.

"Don't fucking come near me!" Adam's temper picked up again. The last thing he wanted was to be treated like a little kid. He always hated that. He always hated it when people thought they could win him over with a few, sweet words, and a calm voice. Adam took a step back, and Lawrence took a step forward. "I said don't fucking-"

And just like that, the lights went out, causing the whole room to become pitch black. The two grew silent for a few moments, and the howls of wind outside became more audible.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_" Lawrence could hear Adam pacing again, and he could tell he wasn't angry anymore, at least not at the moment, and he was now worried...and possibly frightened? "Shit! I don't think I have candles. Aw, fuck! Not this again.." Lawrence could hear Adam opening drawers and digging through them, sending things all over the place.

"Flashlights, maybe?"

"Fuck, I don't know!"

"Here, I'll help you.." Lawrence carefully made his way to Adam in the dark, trying not to stumble over the objects Adam had tossed every where.

"It's fine," Adam murmured. "I can't find anything..."

"When it's this dark you can't..do you have a lighter?"

"I think so, lemme check.." Adam searched through his back pockets and then his front, before finding a lighter. "Thank fucking god," He mumbled, and soon after digging it out of his left front pocket, yellow and orange flames flickered, lighting up the area just a tad bit.

Lawrence watched as the other man's brown eyes softened a little bit, filling with relief. Lawrence tried making eye contact with him, but every time he did Adam looked away, his face becoming a bit red.

"I missed you, Lawrence," Adam murmured, and it was hard for Lawrence to hear it, but he did.

"I missed you too," Lawrence watched as Adam quickly walked away and sat down on the couch, trying his best to avoid his gaze. Lawrence followed, and sat down next to him awkwardly. "So...when do you think the power will come back on?"

"I don't know...it's usually out for a while.." Adam sighed, and the lighter went out. "I give up. This is fucking useless." Adam dropped the lighter and leaned back on the couch.

"I...suppose I should get going." Lawrence moved to go stand up, but Adam grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Are you kidding? In this weather? You should stay..." Lawrence decided that Adam didn't seem so sure with his answer, but he sat down anyway.

The two were quiet for a while, and soon Adam fell asleep.

"Adam...? Are you awake?" Adam responded with a slight moan and small movement, now resting his head on Lawrence's shoulder. Lawrence sighed, deciding that he would just have to stay.

**A/N: Well. That took a while, didn't it? Then again, I kept stopping to watch more Elvira. I hope you enjoyed! What waits for these two adorable fellows in the next chapter? Read and review, darlings! Sorry this chapter was so short. Ugh. Oh well. I'll make up for it in the next chapter. (I hope. :S)  
**


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: Hello, Darlings! Thanks so much for the reviews! I love them! Sososososo sorry on this chapter being up so late. I have a throat infection, as explained in the last Author's Note...update thing. I planned to have this up last night, but my computer went all suicidal when I tried writing it. The colors changed, making everything pink. And it shut down on me like five times last night. It wants to kill itself. I'm gonna clean it good today, though. Probably not, since I'm such a procrastinator. I need to do my homework too. :P Hm. Procrastinator . Sounds like a super hero name. xD**

When Adam woke up it was dark. It was dark before, but now it was even darker. Was that even possible? Adam sat up, trying to recall previous events. He remembered Lawrence, yelling at Lawrence, and falling asleep...next to Lawrence. Wait what? Lawrence was here? Adam turned, trying to feel around in the dark. Nothing. Was it all just a dream? Adam stood up, aching slightly. Sleeping on his broken and stiff couch wasn't the best idea. What time was it?

Adam stretched, a familiar pain in his shoulder. Adam winced, trying to find his way in the dark.

"Lawrence?" No answer. Adam sighed, disappointment filling him. It must have been a dream.

_That's ridiculous. He couldn't have been here. Why did you even think that? He's gone, Adam. He always has been, and he always will be._

Adam sighed again, moving to go lean against the wall. "I must have fallen asleep sometime when the power went out," He murmured to himself, trying to remember if he had any candles. "I think I have some...somewhere."

"I found a candle.." Lawrence's voice made Adam jump.

"Jesus Christ, Lawrence! Don't do that!" Adam was a bit pissed, but relieved too. Adam heard Lawrence laugh, and sure enough, he had found a candle. The room wasn't as dark anymore, but it wasn't that bright either.

"Sorry." Lawrence set the candle down on the coffee table, before sitting down on the couch. "So how'd you sleep?"

"Okay...I mean...I didn't have my nightmares again," He mumbled, thankful that Lawrence was quite a ways away, so he was barely visible.

"Nightmares?"

Adam bit down on his lip, his gaze dropping to the floor. "It's nothing, really," he whispered, obviously lying.

_Game over._

_He's left alone in the dark, howling, screaming. Does anyone hear him? _

_The smell. It makes him sick. _

_How long has it been? _

_The pain is almost numbing. _

_His mouth is so dry._

_He can't tell if his eyes are open anymore._

_He feels so dirty, covered in blood._

_Oh god... He killed someone. _

_Does he even really care anymore?_

_Lawrence, where are you?_

_He can feel himself rotting._

_He wants to sleep, but he can't. He doesn't even have the willpower to do that anymore._

"Did I ever tell you that you're a shitty liar?"

At that, Adam laughed, and shrugged. "Whatever. I'll be okay..." Adam sighed,moving to sit next to Lawrence on the couch. "Damn. This couch is so fucking uncomfortable..."

"But it didn't stop you from falling sleep."

"That's because I'm fucking tired. I haven't been sleeping well lately, obviously."

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me?"

"I'm sure. I'll be fine."

"Liar."

"I'm serious! I'll be okay..." _Now that you're here. Jesus. That's cheesy. _

"Adam..." Lawrence gave him a stern look, at which Adam smirked.

"Lawrence."

"You're so childish."

"So? You love me anyway..." The two smiles faded, and an awkward silence filled the room. Adam focused on the candle, feeling Lawrence's eyes on him. _Damn it, tell him, Adam.._

"Lawrence?" Adam looked up, meeting Lawrence's gaze.

"Hm?"

"I..." _Fuck._

"Yes?" Lawrence looked so patient.

"I...I'm glad you're back." He had to tell him something.

"Me too."

The two grew silent again. Why couldn't he tell him?

Just three little words...why were they so hard to say?

****

A/N: I'm such a liar. This chapter is short too. Maybe even shorter than the others. And for that, I apologize. This whole chapter may be crap because I did it while multitasking. So if this sucks, I'm sorry. XD On another note, during a commentary Leigh was talking about Saw fan fics. That brought up the question: Does he read chainshipping fan fictions? Talk about awkward. xDD


	4. Final Update

**A/N: Okay. So. A ton of stuff has come up, and I can't really work on the story right now. I honestly don't have the time to. I will finish it, at some point. (I hope.) I haven't had the muse to write another chapter lately, meaning I have no ideas, whatsoever. I will get the chapter up. I promise. The latest it'll be up is sometime around mid/late February or March. A while away, I know, but like I said, stuff has come up. I can't keep writing update chapters, so this will be my last one. (I hope.)**

That being said, if you have comments/questions/complaints about my laziness/ heck, even _**ideas**_**-which would be great- send me a message at **__**. Kinda lame, I know. But I made it randomly, and I'm a **_**Repo! The Genetic Opera**_** fan...so. Deal. xD You can 'review' this 'chapter' and comment on this whole ordeal, if you want, but It's more likely I'll respond if you mail me. You can nag at me in an e-mail, or just talk to me (because who doesn't like talking? XD), or give me ideas. And yes, if you give me an idea, and I write a chapter, I ****will**** credit you. XD And praise you. A lot. Anyways, that's my excuse for my absence. **


End file.
